Descent To The Underground
by Sadsiren
Summary: My own take on what happens after the movie. I've always felt that Hoggle had a crush on Sarah, so I had to start writing this. New ideas abounding, so please R/R thanks!
1. Sad Truths

Disclaimer: All Labyrinth characters are copyrights of Jim Henson Productions and affiliates. I claim no ownership of copyright.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was nearly dawn as most of the goblins returned to their world, having ended a wonderful night of fun and festivity in Sarah's bedroom. She had said goodbye to all of her friends, save one...  
  
"Here you go little missy, nice and cozy..." Hoggle spoke softly as he tucked Sarah in to bed.   
  
"Thanks Hoggle," Sarah smiled sleepily. With a yawn, she murmured to him, "You really are a true friend...goodnight." Leaving a brief kiss on his cheek, Sarah rested her head on the pillows, and instantly fell into a tranquil slumber.   
  
"Goodnight Sarah," he whispered back, hesitantly reaching out to brush a few stray hairs away from her face. Hoggle just stood there a moment, for some reason unwilling to turn away from this girl who called him friend. Heaving a deep sigh, he turned away from her towards her mirror and faded away.  
  
* * *  
  
A white owl watched through the window as Hoggle returned to the realm of goblins. Though he had flown off earlier in a silent rage, somehow he had been compelled to come back once more. "So...Old Hoghead's falling for Sarah, is he?" Jareth thought to himself. "Well, I'll just have to see about that." Deftly flapping his wings, the pale owl shot through the sky and out of sight.  
  
"Where am I? It's so dark...perhaps I should open my eyes..."  
  
As Sarah did so, she found herself once again in the illustrious ballroom of her fantasies, but this time there was no one else...just her and the music playing in the background from some unknown source. She looked around, wondering aloud, "What am I doing here?" A voice echoed a response.  
  
"I wanted to see you Sarah."  
  
Jareth appeared behind her, dressed in the sparkling midnight garb he had worn before. Sarah turned around, startled as she faced him. "Jareth? I thought I defeated you..."  
  
He laughed loudly, his cold eyes staring down at her, "Defeated me? My dear girl, you are quite mistaken." He continued to chuckle as he brushed past her, reaching for a pear from a nearby table.  
  
"Then how do you explain what happened last night?" Sarah asked, a spark of anger showing on her face.   
  
"That was merely a performance my dear...I gave you what you wanted..." Jareth replied, drawing closer to her, "You wanted to get away from your home, I gave you reason and purpose to do so. You wanted help, I let you receive it. You wanted adventure, you found it in my Labyrinth. You wanted romance, I gave you this dream. You wanted victory...I let you win." He stopped just inches away from her face, "I asked you before, and I'll ask you again...Isn't that generous?"  
  
Sarah gazed at him, at a loss for words. Not even the lines from the play could help her. "I...I don't know..." she turned away from him, grinding her teeth at her inability to resist him. Even then, the first time in the ballroom, she had been hard pressed to pull away from Jareth. The closing in of the goblin dancers and the resonant chiming of the clock had made it easy. Now, she wasn't sure of how to escape...or if she wanted to.  
  
Jareth touched her cheek delicately, his eyes staring deep into hers. Slowly, he leaned forward, touching his lips to hers...  
  
* * *  
  
"Sarah, it's time to get up!"  
  
"Wha?" Sarah sat up, startled into consciousness from her dream. Her stepmother, Karen, was standing by the door.   
  
"You've been asleep all morning Sarah. About time you got up and out of bed," she called as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Alright...alright," Sarah yawned, starting to undo her blouse so she could clean herself up and put on some clean clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn!" Jareth cursed from the seat of his throne room. The goblins continued to scurry through the castle about their business as Jareth watched through one of his magic crystals. "I nearly had her." A smile returned to his lips as he stared thoughtfully at the crystal, "No matter. The battle has just begun. She won't be so lucky next time." His familiar cackle resounded through the hallways, sending shudders through some of the goblins' spines.  
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle sat down by the old fountain with a sigh, staring at the plastic bracelet Sarah had given him. "Sarah..." he murmured dreamily, moving the bracelet about his wrist. He wondered when he would see her again, tempted to try and visit her right then and there. He stood up with some determination in his stride, "Yes, I'll go see her...but...what will she think?" The argument led him to slump back down beside the fountain. "Oh, little lady...will you ever need me again?"  
  
"Now why would she need you, Hoggle?" Jareth asked as he stepped up in front of him.   
  
Hoggle jerked up to his feet as he recognized the voice, "Um, um, nothing, your Majesty, no reason at all! I was merely dreaming that she would...um, uh..."  
  
Jareth crouched down, staring him straight in the face. "Oh Hogwort, don't play games with me. I saw what happened last night in your supposed 'victory' party, and I saw you when you left." He poked at his shoulder with his riding crop, "You're beginning to love her...aren't you?"  
  
Hoggle could barely get the words out, "Well, I do care for the lady and, well, I, um...oh.."   
  
Jareth shoved him to the ground, "You annoy me with your babblings, Hogbrain. Do you love her or don't you?"   
  
Hoggle looked down at his fidgeting hands. "Yes...yes, I do..."  
  
Jareth chuckled as he pulled Hoggle back to his feet. "Now you listen to me Hoggle. Sarah is mine, and if I so much as see her kiss you, I'll do more than send you to the Bog of Stench! I'll have your head! Understand?!"   
  
Nodding slightly, Hoggle managed to say, "Y-y-yes, your majesty." As Hoggle looked up to face him, he realized that Jareth had disappeared. "Oh Sarah. What do I do? I thought he was gone for good..." Hoggle wandered off aimlessly along the outskirts of the Labyrinth, gazing sadly at his bracelet as he walked.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
(Edit note: Thanks Danalas, I couldn't find a reference when I wrote this, I just chose the name Linda at random. Now I know better. Thanks!)  



	2. Friends In Need

Disclaimer: All Labyrinth characters are copyrights of Jim Henson Productions and affiliates. I claim no ownership of copyright.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sarah stared down at her bowl of cereal, poking at it idly as she thought about all that had happened the night before. 'What do I do now...that the dream is over? The Underground was such a culture shock. Knowing that such a place existed, is it possible for me to simply return to my ordinary life?'  
  
"Sarah?" Karen's words interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Sarah looked up at her stepmother, blinking out of her daze, "Hmm?"  
  
"Are you alright? You've been moping at the table for a while now."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about things..."  
  
"Sarah, you really should start opening yourself up rather than become an introvert. You should be outside, shopping with friends and watching movies. It's not healthy to be out all by yourself."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Here," Karen reached into her purse, pulling out some cash. "Take this, and go have some fun with people for a change. Alright?"  
  
Nodding solemnly, Sarah took the money and pocketed it. Regaining her appetite, she quickly finished her cereal and went back to her room. She stared at her dresser mirror as she walked up to it. 'Will I ever see them again?' she wondered, caressing the reflective glass. Sighing, she walked out of the room, and the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle plugged his nose as tightly between his fingers as he could, taking careful steps as he traversed through the Bog of Stench towards Sir Didymus' tree. "Why can't he live in a place that smells normal?!" Taking several desperate gasps of air through his covered mouth, he rushed on. The large tree that overlooked the stepping stone bridge came into sight. "Ah!" Hoggle grunted loudly, pounding hastily on the door embedded in the tree when he reached it.  
  
"Who goes there?" A familiar high-pitched voice called out.  
  
"It's me, Hoggle! Hurry up and open the door!!"  
  
Flinging the door open, Sir Didymus beamed at his friend, "Sir Hoggle! How grand it is to see you again!"  
  
"Fine, fine! Let me through!" Hoggle growled, pushing through into the house, finally able to breathe normally again.  
  
"Aha," Sir Didymus smiled, closing the door behind him, "Still think there's a foul stench, do you?"  
  
"Of course, there is! Why else would it be called the Bog of Stench?!"  
  
"You have a point there," Sir Didymus mused, removing his hat to scratch his head. "So, my friend, what brings you to my humble home?"  
  
"I'm confused, Sir Didymus. I...I ran into Jareth earlier today..."  
  
"What?!" Sir Didymus squeaked. "That villain still abounds??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what did he say?"  
  
Hoggle fidgeted with the bracelet on his wrist, reluctant to confess his feelings again.  
  
Sir Didymus stared at Hoggle, furrowing his brow. "Out with it!" he demanded.  
  
"He...he asked me if I...if I...loved...Sarah..." Hoggle squeezed his eyes shut. This was so unbearable, but he had to tell Sir Didymus if he was going to get any help. "He claimed that Sarah belonged to him..."  
  
"Hoggle..." Sir Didymus gasped, his mouth agape. "Why, I never knew..."  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know...well, except maybe for her...but I could never tell her..."  
  
The two stood silent for a moment, then Sir Didymus squeaked again, "Wait!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That Jareth thinks that the lady Sarah is his," Sir Didymus thought aloud. "That means that he may try something to get her back here! We must warn the lady before she ends up in danger!"  
  
Hoggle's eyes widened. "Oh, no..."  
  
* * *  
  
Slowly, Hoggle and Sir Didymus appeared in the reflection of Sarah's room. "My lady!" Sir Didymus called out.  
  
"Quiet!" Hoggle hushed him. "It's daytime here. We don't want anyone else to spot us do we?"  
  
"You're right," Sir Didymus began to whisper. "My lady..." he hissed. "My lady, are you here?"  
  
"Sarah?" Hoggle whispered. "Hmm, I guess she's not home."  
  
"Then we must split up and find her!"  
  
"But where will we look? And what if someone sees us??"  
  
"Hoggle, my friend," Sir Didymus rested a firm hand on his shoulder, "Do it for honor! Do it for the one you love!"  
  
Hoggle blinked at Sir Didymus' words, but it gave him the courage to try. "You're right! I'll do it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sarah, I thought I told you to go out," Karen spoke as she entered the room, Toby bouncing in her arms. "That's funny," she thought aloud, examining the empty room. "I could have sworn I heard voices..."  
  
Toby stared at the mirror, somehow able to notice that Sir Didymus and Hoggle where hiding there. He laughed, leaning towards them. "What is it Toby?" his mother cooed, glancing at the mirror. "Are you looking at you reflection?" She smiled into it a moment, then turned towards the door. "Come on. Let's go give you a nice bath." Toby continued to watch the mirror as he was carried out, Sir Didymus and Hoggle slowly rising up from their hiding place.  
  
"That was close," Sir Didymus sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Hoggle agreed.  
  
"Well, I'll go and fetch Sir Ludo. In the meantime, you go and find the lady and bring her here."  
  
"Right."  
  
With a nod, they both vanished from the mirror.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Another Confession

Disclaimer: All Labyrinth characters are copyrights of Jim Henson Productions and affiliates. I claim no ownership of copyright.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sarah walked out of the small movie theater, her gazing drifting from one person to the next as they passed her. Everyone seemed content from watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off, save for her. 'It was a funny movie,' she thought to herself. 'But...it can't compare to what happened last night. And it doesn't help that I was alone...'  
  
When her stepmother had given her money to go out, Sarah had no clue as to what to do. The movie sounded like a good idea at the time. Yet, there was a desire growing deep inside. 'I want to go back...so badly.' Trying to hide her sadness, she hurried away from the business streets and back towards the park.   
  
The sky was becoming more and more cloudy with gloom, the rain ready to pour at any minute. But Sarah could not think of anything else but the Labyrinth, and her only friends that resided there. "What do I do?" she asked her rippling reflection in the lake. "I miss them already...Ludo, and Didymus. And Hoggle..." A few tears fell from her eyes into the dark water. "I need you."  
  
* * *  
  
His ears pricked up as he heard her voice. "Sarah?" Hoggle spoke aloud. He had been sneaking from window to window in the city, keeping as little of his face visible as possible as he tried desperately to find Sarah. Having said the words, he felt them drawing his body towards her. He saw a field covered with trees, and a lake. There was a girl there. "I'm coming, Sarah."  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah hastily wiped at her cheeks. "Pull yourself together, Sarah," she told herself aloud. Taking a breath, she peered down into the water again to examine her face, her eyes widening at the reflection she saw beside hers.  
  
"Hoggle?" She was so happy that she wanted to reach into the water and grab him into her arms, but restrained herself, lest his image disappear. "Is that really you, Hoggle?"  
  
He smiled back at her, "Yes, it's me."  
  
"How did you end up out here?" Sarah asked, confused.  
  
"Didymus and I were worried about you, so I went looking for you while he went to find Ludo."  
  
"Worried? Why?"  
  
His eyes couldn't meet hers as he tried to speak. "Jareth...he still reigns in the Underground."  
  
Sarah's face was expressionless as she nodded. "I know..."  
  
"What?" Hoggle blinked. "But, how?"  
  
"He came to me in a dream...he told me that everything that had happened was planned from the start."  
  
"Well, that's not true," Hoggle spoke defiantly.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Of course not." Hoggle wished he could come out of the reflection to comfort her. "Jareth may scare me, and he may have planned for me to lead you astray in the Labyrinth...but your being my friend was never planned. I've never had a friend in my life until I met you Sarah..." he voice went soft as he saw her smiling down at him.  
  
"Thank you, Hoggle," she spoke warmly.  
  
There was a pause as Hoggle felt his cheeks flush. "Well, come on then. Let's get back to your room and meet up with the others."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Taking one last look into the water, Sarah stood up and hurried back to her house, running as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
His heart fluttering with a sigh, Hoggle disappeared from the lake.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth would have laughed if not for his current owl form. "Perfect," he snickered to himself. "Everything has fallen into place as I thought it would."  
  
He took flight as Sarah started running, wings flapping silently as he followed. "Poor predictable Sarah," he sighed. "I'll save you from this tired, boring life you lead."  
  
In the furthest reaches of his mind, a voice thought, "Maybe then, she'll save me too..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where Sarah?" Ludo growled softly as he and Sir Didymus waited in the dresser mirror.  
  
"I don't know, Sir Ludo. I hope that she's alright..." They had been waiting in the room for a long while now. He had not told Ludo about Jareth, or Hoggle's feelings, but merely that they needed to see Sarah right away. Ludo had been so excited that he was howling her name by the time they arrived. It had taken all the strength Sir Didymus could muster to quiet him before anyone noticed.  
  
"Sir Hoggle, where could you be?"  
  
"I'm right here," Hoggle laughed as he startled Didymus.  
  
"Don't DO THAT!" Sir Didymus panted. "If I'd been armed, you would have been fatally wounded!"  
  
Hoggle rolled his eyes murmuring, "Feh.."   
  
A door opened and closed quickly downstairs. "So you found her, then?" Sir Didymus smiled with approval.  
  
Hoggle merely nodded, his eyes watching the doorway for Sarah's entrance.  
  
Sarah smiled as she entered her room to find her friends in the mirror. Locking the door behind her, she sat at the edge of her bed and spoke aloud. "I've missed you guys so much. I need you."  
  
In an instant, the three were swept from the mirror and into Sarah's room. She hugged them all at once in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you came looking for me."  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" Sir Didymus asked, taken aback by her affection.  
  
"To be honest...no. I've been thinking all day about what happened last night."  
  
Hoggle added for her, "Jareth visited her in her dreams after we left."  
  
"So," Sir Didymus mused, "he's already started..."  
  
"Started what?" Sarah wondered, looking between Hoggle and Sir Didymus.  
  
Sir Didymus looked up at her seriously, "My lady, Jareth is trying to get you to return to him in the Underground. We didn't want any harm to come to you, so we wanted to tell you right away."  
  
Sarah turned away from them, biting her lip. Jareth knew her feelings before she had. He knew that she wanted to go back to the Underground. 'Is that such a bad thing?' she asked herself. 'Wouldn't I be happier there? More than this plain world I live in now?'  
  
"Sarah?" Hoggle brought her back from her reverie. He seemed sad as he watched her, as if he too knew her thoughts. "Are you...wanting to return to the Underground?"  
  
It took a moment for Sarah to nod. "Yes."  
  
"But why? Aren't you happy here?" Sir Didymus asked.  
  
"I thought I could be. I thought that it would be enough to live in this world and at least maintain contact with yours. But...where's the sense in that? The Underground has the kind of life that I've wished for. Toby is safe now, so I can make the decision I considered when I last faced Jareth."  
  
Ludo, no longer confused, finally burbled happily, "Sarah come back?"  
  
Offering a smile to him, she nodded. "Yes. I have to come back."  
  
Hoggle tried hard not to frown. "You know what this means, don't you?" Sarah looked at him as he continued. "You'll...you'll have to ask Jareth to take you back there. He's the only one who can do it."  
  
"That's right." Didymus agreed. "Are you sure this is what you want, my lady?"  
  
No matter how much she searched inside her, the answer always came out the same. "Yes."  
  
A flutter outside her window announced the presence of a white owl outside. Sir Didymus growled at its scent, but tried to calm himself in front of Sarah. "It's him."  
  
Hoggle stumbled backward, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I...I guess we should leave them alone then..."  
  
Sarah looked towards Hoggle, hesitant to see him leave so soon. But she made no gesture to stop then. "Very well then," Sir Didymus conceded. "My lady..." He removed his hat before Sarah, offering a sweeping bow as he backed away. Ludo murmured Sarah's name softly as he followed Sir Didymus. In seconds, her friends disappeared, and Sarah was left to answer the beckoning owl outside.  
  
"Come in, Jareth..."  
  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Looking Back

Disclaimer: All Labyrinth characters are copyrights of Jim Henson Productions and affiliates. I claim no ownership of copyright.  
  
Mad props: To everyone that has submitted a review, I wanted to show you that I do read and value your opinions. Thank you so much for your encouragement and humor. This story would not have evolved without you. ^-^  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
As Sarah opened her window, Jareth flew past her, hovering by the door a moment as he transformed in an explosion of silk and glitter. Sarah stared in awe, still transfixed by his magical powers.  
  
Jareth stood before her, dressed in garbs less extravagant than she had seen him in before. The billowing white blouse held tight against his body by a black leather vest left much of his chest exposed, the large charm he wore glinting what rays of light fell upon it. She tried to focus on the face and not the body, though even in his eyes she felt it hard to think.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me in," his voice replied slowly. Sarah managed a nod as Jareth continued. "So, you're wanting to return to the Underground, do you?"  
  
"Yes," Sarah finally spoke. "I...I couldn't say so before, not when Toby needed me."  
  
"But you seemed so sincere, Sarah. Could it be that your were playing the part as well?" Jareth smiled, savoring the effect he knew he had on this girl.  
  
"I was sincere!" Sarah tried to defend herself. "I wanted to save Toby and my friends. Everyone thought your were gone!"  
  
"Of course they did," Jareth retorted with a smirk. "It wouldn't have looked real if they knew beforehand that I was making you come to me on purpose."  
  
Sarah flinched. "On...purpose?"  
  
Jareth looked around the room a moment, eyes trailing over all of the items strewn about the room. He tried not to laugh as Sarah urged him to continue.  
  
"Jareth, tell me what you meant!"  
  
Pulling a chair aside, he sat down and stared at Sarah. "Look around you, Sarah. Everything in your room...they look strangely familiar, don't they? Haven't you seen them somewhere before?"  
  
Furrowing her brow, Sarah looked from him to her dresser. Her eyes widened as they fell upon the blue figure resting there. It looked like Jareth!  
  
"That's right, Sarah. My plans for you went far beyond the kidnapping of your baby brother..."  
  
'Why hadn't I noticed before?' Sarah asked herself. She looked at her dolls, the pewter bookend, and her books. They looked like Sir Didymus, the Fireys, Hoggle, and the goblins. "You were watching me?"  
  
Jareth nodded, the look on his face softer. "Ever since you first read that book." He tilted his head towards the dresser, indicating the script that rested inside.  
  
"But...why?"  
  
His gaze drifted towards the floor, as if hesitant to relive the history behind their meeting. "Not now. I shall explain soon enough." He rose to his feet. "Shall we get going then?" his hand reached out for hers.  
  
Sarah turned towards the doorway, Toby crying softly from her parents' bedroom. 'I wish I could say goodbye, Toby...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry," Jareth offered. "You'll have the ability to appear in this mirror, just as your friends did. You can speak to them whenever you like."  
  
Though perplexed by his ability to read her so easily, Sarah still grasped Jareth's hand. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
A crystal appearing in his other hand, Jareth thrust it towards the ground, enveloping them in a cloud of white smoke.   
  
* * *  
  
Hoggle was once more by himself, his halfhearted steps having led him into the forest near the goblin city. He wanted to cry, yet for some reason the tears would not come. "Oh, Sarah..." he sighed gently. "I was a fool. How could I ever expect you to..." The words gave way to silence as Hoggle looked at the tree before him.  
  
"It's a...peach tree?"  
  
Hoggle had never noticed the tree before. The sunlight shone through random boughs and branches, making the tree glow with life. Peaches glistening with dew adorned every limb of the tree, and kissed the air with the scent of sweet nectar.  
  
Moving closer, Hoggle touched the trunk. He remembered when he had given Jareth's peach to Sarah. She had been so happy when he'd given it to her, Hoggle had almost believed that Jareth meant no harm. But when her face had turned solemn, it was like a knife in his heart...much like he felt right now.  
  
Although he had run away from her in that moment, one of Jareth's bubbles had found its way over to him. He had seen Sarah in regal splendor, a pearl far more precious than any he held in his sagging pouch. 'What I wouldn't give to have been one of those dancers...' Hoggle had thought when he watched her.   
  
Staring up at the tree, he was now determined to get one of those peaches. The trunk was too smooth to climb, and none of the branches hung low enough for him to reach. Grunting, he kicked the tree hard. The tree trembled slightly, but yielded no fruit. With all his might, he tried to shake the trunk with his own hands, but it was not enough. He slumped at the base of the tree with a sigh.  
  
A cry from above made him look up. Perched on a branch was a beautiful black bird, the soft white feathers of its belly fluffed up as it rested. The bird cocked its head to stare at Hoggle intently. Hoggle stared back, finding himself asking aloud, "You wouldn't be willing to drop one of those peaches for me, would ya?" To his amazement the bird stood upright and made its way towards a nearby bunch.  
  
"Hey, thanks!" Hoggle smiled, returning to his feet as he watched. The bird began to nip hastily at a stem, wriggling it in its beak until the peach was free to fall into Hoggle's waiting hand.   
  
"How can I repay you?" he began to wonder. As he looked into his pouch however, the bird flew into the air and vanished.  
  
Hoggle stared at his gift intently. He wanted to take a bite, but not just yet. Setting it in a small pouch, he began to walk towards the goblin city...where Sarah would be arriving soon.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



	5. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: All Labyrinth characters are copyrights of Jim Henson Productions and affiliates. I claim no ownership of copyright.  
  
Apologies: I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to make it to the site. With the drama of work, I have been unable to concentrate on this story enough to get a nice juicy chapter! But I hope this will hold you off for now until I have enough time to get to the good stuff! ~_^ Oh, and even though he's not mentioned in this particular chapter, don't worry. Hoggle will still be involved, most definitely!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Sarah held on tightly to Jareth's hand as she felt herself falling. No matter how many times she had gone through it in the Labyrinth, the feeling always made her stomach churn. She sighed with relief as her feet fell lightly upon cobblestone, and the thick fog that had embraced them began to evaporate.  
  
Jareth's charmed smile greeted her. They were in the courtyard of the Goblin City, the castle looming ahead. Crowds of goblins had gathered around them, cheering happily at the sight of Sarah and the return of their king. 'He knew I would come back,' Sarah thought as she offered a smile to them. 'Can he know me so well?'  
  
"So Sarah," Jareth spoke so all could hear. "Welcome! To your new home!"  
  
She blinked, "Wait...You want me to stay here?" She stared up at the towers of castle.  
  
Jareth smirked, "Unless you'd prefer to wander through the Labyrinth again?" The goblins giggled and chuckled haughtily.  
  
"No," Sarah shook her head slightly. "No, that's fine."  
  
"Excellent." Still bearing her hand in his, Jareth led her up the steps towards the castle. "Tonight, we shall have a great feast in your honor." The goblins roared happily at this. Sarah followed Jareth, growing more uncertain as to what she had gotten herself into.  
  
* * *  
  
A black bird watched from a nearby rooftop. 'So, the rumors were true? He's brought a human girl to live with him.'  
  
"That Goblin King has gone crackers! Inviting a human girl into the Underground! It's not proper, I tells ya!"  
  
"You're right! But with that curse upon his family, I s'pose he'd have no choice but to settle fer a human. He's not allowed to leave fer long after all."  
  
'Yes,' the bird thought, remembering the words spoken earlier. 'Ever since we first came to the Undeground, that curse has haunted us.'  
  
As the crowd below began to move towards the castle, the bird took flight. 'It's been a long time since we've seen each other, Jareth. Too long...'  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah wasn't sure whether to laugh or be frightened by the sight before her. Jareth had seated her in a room with an elongated table piled with food. She and Jareth were the only ones to sit, as the goblins all stood and shoveled meats and rolls into their mouths. Fortunately, the debris had not found its way over to their end of the table yet.  
  
"Some drink?" Jareth offered simply, apparently used to the beastly activity before him.  
  
Sarah nodded, accepting the goblet poured for her. She turned away from the mass of goblins as she drank so as not to sputter with laughter. 'Perhaps this isn't so bad. They may lack etiquette, but they all seem very happy here.'  
  
She looked back to find Jareth watching her with a smile. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sarah asked, trying not to blush under his gaze.  
  
"I've tried, but I seem to have difficulty concentrating knowing that you're here, beside me," he put his hand over hers.  
  
Her cheeks glowed red. 'This is so strange. He seems different now that I've agreed to stay here. Was he really just acting that entire time he had kidnapped Toby?' She remembered what he had said in her bedroom.  
  
"Jareth, about earlier. I really want to know what you meant..."  
  
Jareth was about to speak when he turned towards the doorway opposite them. A woman with dark red hair and pale skin stood there smiling at them, her dress like a black sky filled with glittering stars. His eyes stared wide at her, then narrowed with disgust. The goblins quickly, yet quietly scurried out of the room.  
  
"Jareth," Leah spoke, her voice soft and rich. "It is me."  
  
He stood up and walked towards her. "Well, well, if it isn't my dear sister, Leah..." he mused, the familiar mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"...Sister?" Sarah managed to speak.  
  
Jareth turned back towards Sarah, "Yes. Indeed, I have a sister...and a father too. Wouldn't know it, though, considering how 'frequently' they love to visit..."  
  
"That's not fair, Jareth," Leah spoke. "You know very well why your father and I couldn't come back here!"  
  
"And yet, here you are..." he gestured.  
  
Leah sighed, unable to meet his gaze. "Things have changed now, Jareth. The people and rulers have changed in the Underground....they aren't as restricting as those in Father's time."  
  
"I don't care!" Jareth shouted abruptly. "You were my family. My father and sister. You should have taken the risk!"  
  
Sarah shrank away from the table at the sign of Jareth's true anger. Leah's eyes were glistening with tears. "I had to choose....between you and father, I had to choose."  
  
"Yes," Jareth half hissed. "And you chose to leave with him. Leave me with this curse when I was blinded to it by ignorance. Leave to find love and family of your own in the Underground!"  
  
Leah blinked. "You...you know?"  
  
"Of course!" he growled. "I know all about your husband *and* your two boys."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Just because I'm condemned to stay here does not mean that I can't escape for a brief amount of time." Jareth turned away from her, pacing towards another doorway. "I watched as you cradled them at night. Watched as you raised them. *Watched* as you rested in your lover's arms!"  
  
No one could speak at this. Sarah stared at the two before her, taken a back by how much had been revealed. 'He was forced to stay here,' she realized. 'Never to be able to fully live outside of the Labyrinth.' For the first time, Sarah took pity on the man, wondering why such a curse had befallen him.   
  
Before she could contemplate, Jareth finally spoke, though his back was still turned to both of them. "You are welcome to stay the night, Leah....but it would be wise if you were gone by morning." He looked at Sarah, his voice somber, as if mixed with calmed anger and sadness. "As for you, Sarah, feel free to wander about the castle as you please. My home is your home now....goodnight." Slowly, he passed through the doorway and cliimbed the stairs up towards his chambers.  
  
"Jareth....wait!" Leah called, but he disappeared before she could reach him.  
  
Sarah stared as Leah walked towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry...about all this. I had hoped that with you brightening his spirits, I might have been more welcome..." Leah leaned against the table lightly, rubbing her forehead, "To think after all these years, he still despises me for what I've done."  
  
"I...I hardly understand..." Sarah murmured.  
  
Leah nodded, "Perhaps it's better that way....for now..." With a sigh, she stood up. "I'm going to get some rest....but you can be sure that I *will* be here in the morning. We'll talk then." Regaining some nerve, Leah walked out through another corridor towards a random room.  
  
Alone, Sarah shivered in the coldness that remained.  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: All Labyrinth characters are copyrights of Jim Henson Productions and affiliates. I claim no ownership of copyright.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Somehow, Sarah had managed to find a decent bedroom to sleep in. Her sleep was restless however, as her mind's eye was cluttered with visions of all that had passed the day before.  
  
Hoggle watched her the entire time. Even now as she slept, he had snuck into the bedroom to look over her. 'I'm just protectin' her' he tried to convince himself, but deep down he knew that it was more than that.  
  
"I do love you, Sarah..." he murmured aloud. "But I'm still such a coward. Only able to tell ya this in your dreams."  
  
Sarah turned in her bed, as if hearing him. Her face seemed calm now. Perhaps she had heard him.  
  
'I can't risk her seeing me here,' Hoggle thought as he backed away from her and out of the room. 'I'll watch from afar, just a lil longer...' he glanced down at the small sack at his waste, the ripe round peach still resting inside. 'If there's any hope left, perhaps I won't be needin' this after all.' Rushing down the stone stairs, he scurried off to find another place to hide.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
Her eyes were closed, yet she heard a soft voice calling to her. "Mm...huh?"  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
She was still so tired. 'Couldn't it wait?' she asked herself. "Just a little longer, Karen, please?"  
  
"Karen? Who's Karen?"  
  
This forced Sarah's eyes open. She sat up, realization suddenly dawning on her as the sun began to creep through her window. She wasn't at home anymore, but in Jareth's castle. And his unwelcome sister Leah was standing by her bedside.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah."  
  
Sarah blushed, embarrassed by her actions. "Good morning....I'm sorry, I confused you for my stepmother. Haven't adjusted yet, I suppose."  
  
"Quite alright," Leah smiled. "I really should have knocked, but I was so anxious to talk with you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Sarah spoke as she crawled out of bed.  
  
Leah sat at the edge of the bed as Sarah stood to stretch. "There's so much that I've wanted to ask you, Sarah. And given last night's conversation, I'm sure there's a lot you'd like to find out as well."  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered hesitantly. She definitely was curious, but she could also remember how harshly Jareth had treated this visitor. It made her wonder whether she should be prying into personal matters.  
  
Leah could see the reluctance in Sarah's eyes. "Don't worry, Sarah. I know that Jareth would never harm you, let alone treat you as he did me. Now sit down, and tell me all about yourself and how you met."  
  
Sarah sat next to her on the bed, her mind wandering as she recounted her tale to Leah. 'My friends...' she thought, remembering the looks on their faces when she had left them. 'Will they ever come to see me here? I know Ludo would, but Sir Didymus seemed so upset by it....and Hoggle....'  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
She blinked up at Leah. "Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
"You really have a knack for being lost in thought," Leah teased. "But that's alright. I got the gist of it all. You should know that your story has been spread throughout the Underground, beyond this Labyrinth."  
  
"It has?"  
  
"Yes! You're one of the few that has ever passed Jareth's labyrinth. Not to mention that you're the only one to ever come back with him."  
  
"The only one? You mean, he's tried to have girls come back with him before?"  
  
Leah wanted to bite her tongue, but it was too late. Being more cautious, she continued, "Yes, well, he was alone here for quite some time, Sarah. He was around your age when he took over the throne in his father's stead, and that was hundreds of years ago!"  
  
"Hundreds?" Sarah pondered.  
  
'Apparently, Jareth has told her nothing about himself,' Leah noted. "Yes," she continued. "As I'm sure you've realized, Jareth is not human, but Fae. Well, correction, *half* Fae. As am I." She had only to look at Sarah to see what her next question was, "Our mother was human, Sarah. And our father was pure blood Fae. Jareth looks so much more like her than I do. Her hair, even one of her eyes...." Leah sighed as she remembered. "Fae typically have blue eyes. Our mother's were brown and beautiful. One might say Jareth took one at a cost."  
  
Sarah listened, her mind riddled with questions. But she kept quiet, as Leah seemed to be answering many without asking.  
  
"It isn't easy being human and birthing a fae child," Leah sniffed. "I was difficult enough, being the first. But Jareth...he was too much for her. His mismatched eyes as they looked up at her for the first time were the very last things she saw...before..."  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Sarah spoke. It seemed to be the only thing she could say as of late.  
  
"No, no, it's alright," Leah wiped lightly at her eyes. "But you have to understand, this all happened while our father was under the curse. He couldn't be there for her at that time. I think that was too much for her...probably what killed her..."  
  
"But what is this curse? And why is it upon your family?"  
  
"My child, that goes back even further into history...to the beginnings of the Underground itself."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm giving too little at a time, aren't I? Well, I'm trying to make the next chapter as my nice big history lesson flashback. Consider this a nice segueway, if you will. I'm working on it! 


	7. The Curse - Part I

Disclaimer: All Labyrinth characters are copyrights of Jim Henson Productions and affiliates. I claim no ownership of copyright.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Rowan stood before what remained of the Tuatha De Danaan. The three kings had been slain, as had their queens. Yet somehow the survivors had managed to gather and agree that they would not become subjects of the Milesians. The Underground would be there home. But this decision was not made without anger...or hate.  
  
"Why is it that we must run from them? We should keep fighting until they've slain every last one of us!!"  
"Yeah! Those Milesians should never have come here!"  
  
"Quiet!" Rowan spoke harshly to cease the shouting. Many looked to him, a once respected leader of the people. While he had not the lineage to be king, Rowan had been trusted by all in his judgement...at least up until meeting Ith, the first Milesian to set foot upon their land.  
  
No one had forgotten. "Why should we listen you Rowan?" "Yeah, you back stabber!" The crowd continued to rumble with anger, remembering how Rowan had been against the murder of Ith.  
  
'If they had only believed me,' Rowan remembered. 'Ith was not here to take this land from us...but the kings were wary and had him killed. And it is because of that mistake that many have paid with their lives.' Still no one would believe him over the now deceased sovereigns. And his vocal disagreement with the kings' judgment had him paying dearly. But that did not stop him from trying to help his people.  
  
"It will not do us good to squabble here. We have the blessing of Manaan to aide us, we will survive the Underground AND the Milesians."  
  
"You shall not stay with us!" "Banish him!" "Curse him!"  
  
He was doomed. In spite of all his efforts, his fate was known from the start. Kieran and Lorcan, once his companions, now approached him with dark faces. "The people have spoken, Rowan. You would not fight with us against the Milesians, and therefore you must be punished."  
  
It was true. Rowan could not bring himself to fan the flames of war that Ith's death had brought to their homeland. 'We could make amends, come to terms with our mistake!' The kings would hear none of it. Thus Rowan had gone into hiding, retreating, willing only to aide the injured.  
  
He stared at Kieran and Lorcan evenly. "I accept your judgement."  
  
Lorcan gestured to the sparse lands to the east. "You shall be confined to the land of the goblins. You'll have no visitors, and you can never venture to the other parts of the Underground."  
  
"However," Kieran added, "You will be allowed access to the world above. But you can never live there."  
  
Rowan looked eastward, his brow furrowed in thought. "The goblins..." He had never had much interaction with them before. They were merely creatures he had been told of in his youth. "What will become of me there?"  
  
The crowds started to murmur with anger and spite, "Go! Get out of here!" "Don't come back" "Traitorous bastard!" "May they eat you alive!"  
  
With that, Rowan took slow steps toward his new home.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Finally back from life's rollercoaster ride through hell! Fortunately I still remembered about Jareth's father, Rowan and the background I had planned! This history will be in two parts. This explains the reasons for the curse, the next will explain up to Jareth's birth what happened to poor Rowan. I WILL be back! 


End file.
